


Love and Conflict

by Dalluna



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Biromantic Lesbian Tenko, Denial, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Internal Conflict, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalluna/pseuds/Dalluna
Summary: part of my request book.





	Love and Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> part of my request book.

She must have been sick or something.

What else could explain the way her face flushed every time Rantaro smiled at her or when he accidently brushed past her arm the other day and left it in tingles.

What made him so special was it the fact that he always comforted her when she was upset, even though she insulted him before.

Was it that he was always so calm and knew how to keep her grounded without even trying.

He'd helped her get out of situations that her childish personality always dragged her into, and he never even expected a thank you, not that she would ever swallow her pride and give him one, after all he was still a degenerate male.

She was starting to loose sleep over it, making it harder for her to concentrate or even hold a conversation for long periods of time.

The only other person she'd felt this with was Himiko, but that was over now.

But things with Himiko where different too, When she felt for her, in the night she thought about her thighs, with Rantaro she thought about his eyes.

With Himiko she wanted to hold her hips, with Rantaro she wanted to hold his hand, see his smile; breathe in the light scent of green apple he gave off. 

She liked, no, loved how soft his hair felt whenever she brushed against it as he hugged her.

Hugged her, the thought of him doing such things used to revolt her and she only put up with it to seem respectful.

Now she craved it.

And the more she realised her feelings the more at war she felt with herself.

She shouldn't have felt like this about him it went against everything she had come to know about males and the way their minds worked,

but she couldn't help herself.

He was always nothing but nice to her, even though she was rude to him.

She thought he'd never feel the same for her.

That's why she couldn't even manage to get a single word out the morning he'd poured his heart out to her, she'd never seen him nervous before, he was always so calm and collected; 

the grip he had on her hand only seemed to get tighter with every word he said.

He felt the same way about her,

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes as she stepped forward and connected their lips in a soft kiss, only to break away to lock her arms around his neck and stuff her face in his shoulder.

She was where she loved most, 

in Rantaro's arms beathing in that scent that she had come to adore so much.


End file.
